Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-43)
Alfred Pennyworth of Earth-43 was, as in most continuities, the devoted servant of the Wayne family and Bruce Wayne. Biography ''Batman & Dracula: Red Rain'' When his master began investigating mysterious 'throat-slash' murders- the victims' throats having been slashed and their bodies almost completely drained of blood-, Alfred became increasingly concerned about Bruce's health, particularly after receiving strange results back from the doctor regarding Bruce's recent blood tests. Despite this, Alfred was still shocked when his master revealed that he had discovered that the murders were being committed by vampires led by Dracula, but nevertheless went along with his master's orders to arrange for the purchase of a brownstone house in Gotham City, Wayne Manor being sacrificed so that the renegade vampire Tanya and her followers could stop Dracula's hoard. Following Dracula's defeat, Batman became a vampire for good, 'Bruce Wayne' being declared dead and his estate divided between Alfred and a new charity for the homeless. With Wayne Manor destroyed, Alfred and Batman permanently relocated to the brownstone, with Batman residing in the brownstone's basement, Alfred reflecting that his master had been right that they would be more than comfortable in the heart of the city. ''Batman: Bloodstorm'' Despite his master's transformation into a vampire, Alfred continued to serve Batman loyally, developing wooden throwing-daggers with silver inside to help his master eliminate the surviving vampires, as well as preparing him the blood substitute that Tanya had developed each night. However, Batman eventually ordered Alfred to leave him, finding it increasingly hard to resist his urge to drink human blood as Tanya's substitute became less effective. While Alfred moved in with Commissioner Gordon- Gordon having apparently learnt Batman's true identity after Bruce Wayne's 'death'- Batman contacted his two friends with the locations of the new vampires' daylight resting places. Although uncomfortable with their assigned task, Gordon and Alfred led a team to stake the vampires during the daylight, Alfred disturbed at the brutal butchery of their mission in its aftermath. Sadly, the following day found Alfred left with orders to stake his own master through the heart, Batman having succumbed to his thirst as he murdered the Joker after killing the last of the vampires, leaving Gordon and Alfred with a letter asking them to serve him one last time by ensuring that he couldn't hurt anyone else. ''Batman: Crimson Mist'' Following Batman's staking, Alfred returned to the brownstone, but was plagued by nightmares, unable to bear his guilt over his role in his master's 'death'. Eventually, after Gordon came to talk to him about Gotham's recent crime wave in Batman's absence, Alfred, hoping to give Gotham a savior again and convincing himself that his master was still a good man, returned to the crypt and removed the stake from Batman's corpse. Angrily proclaiming that he was now nothing but a monster who would never allow his allies to stake him again, Batman departed his crypt and set up a new lair in the remnants of the now-destroyed Batcave, proceeding to eliminate the city's surviving criminals, draining their blood and then cutting off their heads to stop them coming back. Although Batman was now eliminating the city's demons, Gordon and Alfred were forced to recognise that, even if their old friend's victims were murderers themselves, the fact that he was killing them showed that he was no longer the man he had been. Reluctantly forced into an alliance with the last criminal gang in Gotham- led by Two-Face and Killer Croc- Gordon and Alfred tracked Batman to the Batcave, intending to detonate the roof and let in the sun after luring Batman into the centre of the cave. Although Batman was briefly immobilised when Gordon shot him in the back with a wooden arrow, the arrow merely grazed his heart, leaving Batman weak but still alive. With Two-Face and Killer Croc hunting Gordon in the belief that the reason for their 'alliance' was over, and Batman too weak to assist, Alfred, still having faith in Batman even after everything he has done, willingly offered his blood to his master so that he could have the strength to do his duty once again, his last request being that he not be allowed to come back. Accepting his loyal servant's offer, Batman drank Alfred's blood and then cut off his head, proceeding to eliminate Killer Croc and Two-Face before forcing Gordon to destroy him so that he couldn't succumb to the bloodlust again. Category:Earth-43 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies